


playing dress-up

by ClassyFangirl



Series: Daddy's Little Princess [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Slow Sex, mild ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal lets Newt start putting a wardrobe together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing dress-up

**Author's Note:**

> At last, a sequel to "calling names"! I'm sure you're excited. Some ideas inspired by irinokat, and the idea of a tiara taken from a comment by hobbitdragon.

“How would you feel about a wardrobe, kid?” Hannibal asks.

Newt blinks up at him from where he’d been half-asleep against his chest. “Mnuh?”

He chuckles and prods Newt’s shoulder. “Wake up a little so I can actually talk to you, Jesus.”

Newt sits up and stretches. “Sorry, sorry, geez. What d’you want?”

“A wardrobe. For when I’m Daddy and you’re princess.”

Newt gnaws his lower lip and appears to consider it. “What _kind_ of wardrobe?”

“Depends on what you’re into. I mean, I don’t have a whole ton of experience with this kinda thing, but I don’t think guys who get off on gettin’ called ‘princess’ are usually too strict about gender roles.”

“Very true. Wouldn’t call it just a kinky thing, but true enough.” He taps his fingers against Hannibal’s chest. “So, what- you wanna put me in dresses?”

“Do you wanna _wear_ dresses?”

“Well- well, yeah. What kind of dresses?”

“Whatever kind you want, baby.” Hannibal nudges Newt off his lap, ignoring the smaller man’s cry of “hey!” and pulls his wallet from his pocket. He takes out a credit card and presses it into Newt’s hand. “Here. Tonight, I want you to go home and start picking out what you’d like- clothes, toys, whatever, and have ‘em shipped to my personal warehouse. I’m giving you your own closet.”

Newt grins at the shiny gold credit card, but then casts Hannibal a look. “Still not a romantic thing?”

Hannibal rolls his eyes. “I have closets and drawers for all my partners, dumbass. What’d you think all these are for, decoration?”

Newt starts staring at the bureaus and closet doors around the room like he’s never noticed them before. “Huh. Okay, cool.” His grin returns and grows broader. “No, _awesome_. This is gonna be so great, man, you will _not_ regret this.”

Hannibal chuckles at him. “Oh, I know I won’t.”

 

ooo

 

“Newton, what the _hell_ are you looking at?”

Newt lets out a yelp as he slams his laptop shut. “Nothing! I’m not looking at anything! What are _you_ looking at?”

Hermann gives him a withering look and simply opens his laptop again. The page full of dresses upon dresses, all frilly, sparkly, and, often, pink, appears, suddenly looking a lot more embarrassing than it did when it was for Newt’s eyes only.

“I was just- I was, uh, see, it’s tricky to explain,” Newt starts, but Hermann simply holds up a hand.

“Just promise me it is not illegal,” he says, sounding tired. “I can handle any color of immorality, just _please,_ Newton, promise me it is not illegal.”

“It’s not! Oh my god, Hermann, I _promise_ I’m not a pervert. N-not the illegal kind, anyway.” He pauses and considers the credit card. “Okay, purchases _may_ be made with money that _may_ have been acquired illegally-”

Hermann shakes his head and closes his eyes. “No. I do not care. Do _not_ tell me anything more- I don’t wish to testify at your inevitable trial.”

“Jesus, you get taken into custody _once_ -”

“ _Twice,_ Newton, it was _twice_.”

Eventually, Hermann shuffles out of the lab, grumbling to himself. Newt waits a moment, then goes back to shopping. He’s gonna find _exactly_ what he wants.

 

ooo

 

“All right,” Hannibal says, putting the box down. “I didn’t peek, just like you asked. You gonna put on a show for me, kid?”

“That’s the plan,” Newt says. He opens the box and smiles at the contents. Perfect. “Sit down, sit down! This is gonna be _fun_.”

Hannibal lets out a low, rumbling laugh as he takes a seat in the chair, the one they always use for these scenes. “Well, princess? Go on, show Daddy what you got.”

Newt doesn’t take anything out of the box. First, he takes off his tie, drops it onto the couch. He kicks off his shoes and socks, then slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt. He looks up at Hannibal and smirks at his annoyed expression. “Get on with it,” Hannibal growls.

“Be patient, Daddy,” Newt chides gently, and he drops his shirt onto the floor. He pulls off his jeans, and then his boxers, and then it’s time to go into the box.

He pulls the panties out first- soft, cotton panties, nothing sexy, but a pale, muted pink. He tugs them on slowly and watches Hannibal smile as he does. Good, this is good. He can do this.

Then comes the next part. Newt takes a deep breath and takes a dress out of the box. It’s a bright, bright pink, and covered in tulle and glitter and frills. He doesn’t make eye contact with Hannibal as he puts it on, just concentrates on pulling it on and zipping it up. Oh, god, he can feel himself blushing. He told himself he wouldn’t be embarrassed.

Finally- finally, there’s the tiara. It’s a simple plastic tiara, with plastic rhinestones that match the color of the dress. Newt carefully positions it on top of his head. He stands up straight, then twirls, letting the skirt swirl around his thighs. “D-do you like it, Daddy?”

Hannibal looks enthralled. “I do, baby. I really do. Come here, princess, let me get a good look at you.”

Newt crosses over to him, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of his hairy legs and how his tattoos contrast sharply with the dress. He stands in front of Hannibal and smooths out the fabric of the dress. “Am I...” He swallows and looks past Hannibal, not at him, he’s so embarrassed. “Am I pretty, Daddy?”

Hannibal doesn’t laugh. “You are, sweetheart. You are. Come here, come sit in Daddy’s lap.”

He carefully climbs onto the chair, first sitting face-to-face with him, but Hannibal turns him so he is perpendicular to him, facing the wall with his side to Hannibal’s front. Hannibal runs his hand across Newt’s cheek and smiles hungrily, and it makes Newt’s cock swell instantly. “Beautiful,” Hannibal murmurs. “My beautiful princess.”

“D-daddy, will you touch me?” Newt asks.

“Of course, baby, of course I will. Not here, though. Let’s get you real comfy, okay?”

Newt moves to stand up, but instead, Hannibal sweeps him up bridal style. Newt squeaks a little- he’s man enough to admit it, he’s wearing a dress and panties and a tiara, he can handle admitting he squeaked -and grips tight to Hannibal’s jacket as he gets carried to the bed in the adjoining room.

They don’t use the bedroom a lot- usually only when one or both of them is very tired, and Hannibal will fuck Newt slowly and gently until he just feels full and sated. Now, Hannibal gently drops him to the bed and Newt lets out a quiet _oof_ as he bounces on the soft, soft mattress.

Hannibal takes off his jacket and loosens his tie. “Beautiful princess,” he growls. “Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you, darlin’.”

Newt whimpers and balls his fists in the comforter as he watches Hannibal free his cock from his pants. “Please, Daddy,” he whines. “Please, please, please.”

“Soon, baby,” Hannibal says. “Real soon.” He pushes the dress up Newt’s thighs and mouths at his erection through the panties. Newt squirms in place and bucks his hips up, which makes Hannibal chuckle. The laugh, this close, is hot and wet on his cock, and the sound sends vibrations through him and Newt whines loudly.

“Calm down, baby,” Hannibal says. “Daddy’s gotcha. I’ll take care of you, princess.”

He fits his mouth over Newt’s clothed cock, and that combined with how damn _soft_ the panties are, Newt can’t help but come there and then. He immediately feels humiliated heat flare up in his cheeks. “Daddy!” he cries, and oh _god,_ he’s so embarrassed that actual tears are pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Shhh.” Hannibal sits up and gently kisses Newt’s cheek. “I’m sorry, baby- tell me what I did wrong.”

“You- I- I, I didn’t want to-”

Hannibal pets Newt’s hair softly. “I’m sorry, princess- I wrecked your brand-new panties, didn’t I? It’s okay- they’ll come clean in the wash, I promise.”

Hannibal doesn’t laugh at him, and instead pulls the soiled panties off and drops them to the floor. He wraps his mouth around Newt’s softening cock and laps the remaining mess from it. “There,” he says. “Is that okay?”

Newt nods wordlessly, just watching Hannibal between his legs. “Th-thank you, Daddy.”

“No problem, princess. Now- do you wanna open up for Daddy?”

Newt spreads his legs and hikes the dress up a little further. Hannibal pulls the lube and a condom from the nightstand and starts wetting his fingers. “I’ll be real gentle,” Hannibal says. “Unless you want me rough?”

Newt shakes his head. “Can you go slow, Daddy? For me?”

“Of course I can, baby. Of course.” He slides one slick finger into Newt’s hole, then the next, then a third. He spreads them wide so he can handle Hannibal’s whole cock- the man is _incredibly_ well-endowed. Finally, he’s loose enough that Hannibal can push into him, slow, slow, and Newt moans at how it feels.

Hannibal thrusts back and forth in long, lazy motions, and Newt feels so _full_ , and he shivers at the sensation.

Hannibal finally comes, and starts to slowly pull out, when Newt says, “Can you keep it there? For a minute?”

“How do we ask, princess?”

“ _Please,_ Daddy?”

Hannibal nods and stays in him, and Newt studies his rough, handsome face. God, he wants to have sex with this man for the rest of his life.

Hannibal has to pull out eventually, and they lie next to each other on the bed, Newt curling up against Hannibal’s broad chest. “I should clean you up,” Hannibal says. “I’ve made a mess of you.”

“Nap, first,” Newt says, pushing his face against Hannibal. “ _Then_ bath.”

Hannibal chuckles. “Okay, okay. Whatever you want, little princess.”


End file.
